


the lab- vlinnys story

by cherry_ghost



Series: the labs [1]
Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_ghost/pseuds/cherry_ghost
Summary: this is unfinished





	the lab- vlinnys story

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate

Vlinny was running through the wood, away from the lab he was made in. He still had his testing gear on along with tubes for IV’s and testing fluids to go in. He was lost and so scared. A branch tripped him up and he fell right into a lake. The gear he had on froze the water around him, making the water freeze on contact. He screams from the water freezing onto his hands, making them blue and frosted. He moved them, making him scream and cry. Tears spill down his face as he moved and pulls himself out of the lake, the ice digging into his skin. He then pulls himself into a cave and looked at his now bleeding hands. They felt heavy and like they were going to fall off. His head spun as he got up, he had to keep moving so they didn’t find him. He stumbles through the woods, trying to find a town or something. He found that he went in a circle and ended up back at the lab. His legs gave out and he cried at the loss of freedom and the pain that he was in. He couldn’t get up and people swarmed him, dragging him back to the lab. He begged them to shoot him or let him go. His cries were ignored as he was thrown into a cell, all alone. The cell was cold and it smelled of death. He was gonna die here if he didn't escape first. Grey goop was pushed through a door. He went over and smelled it, of course it had sedatives in it. Vlinny would rather stave to death then be tested on ever again. He bit every hand that tried to fed him, bathe him or test on him.


End file.
